34 Weeks
by violetdoodlebug
Summary: Kensi is pregnant when she goes to Afghanistan. She decides not to tell anyone, until things take a bad turn in her 34th week.
1. Chapter 1: Kensi's POV

Author's note: Takes place 34 weeks after Kensi left for Afghanistan. Assume she's still there. Not for squeamish people. It's really not that bad. Sorry for all incorrect statements about pregnancy or flight times or blah. Disclaimer: disclaimed.

They had been the most stressful 34 weeks of her life.

Part of this was because she was in Afghanistan, and part of it was because of Deeks. She hadn't told him yet.

She knew how far along she was based on the only time she'd had sex recently. Her one night with Deeks.

She never really felt true anxiety; the kind that people with mental disorders felt. Until she felt the baby moving inside of her. It overwhelmed her with worry.

Worry about surviving her op, worry about how Deeks would take the news, worry about Deeks being angry with her for not telling him sooner, worry about the health of her baby, worry about giving birth, everything. Everything overwhelmed her right now. She couldn't think straight.

She knew she should have told Hetty the moment she realized she was pregnant. She would be home now, assuming Deeks would be thrilled about her pregnancy, she'd be in his arms. They'd know what gender the baby was and that it was healthy. But that also meant telling Hetty she'd slept with Deeks. Now it was too late to call Hetty without repercussions. And of course, she still hadn't told Deeks. However she tried to take care of the situation, she was screwed.

She was showing. Majorly. She tried to cover it up as best she could. Big vests and hoodies were her friends.

Her fears built up; she spent most of her time peeking over her shoulder. She was jumpy and shakey. When the baby would stir, she'd hide out in her bunk attempting not to panic. She would cry and cry, out of anxiety. She would call Deeks on her SAT phone, wiping her tears and calming at the sound of his voice. The baby was most calm when she was talking to him, so she would call him anytime the baby would be active. It was good for her to hear his voice, too.

But one night, during that 34th week, all hell broke loose.

She didn't feel right, and immediately the anxiety kicked in. Her stomach hurt. She felt like vomiting. Her entire body ached, her feet were swollen, her chest was tight. She had to pee like every two minutes. Then, she finally threw up, and there was blood.

That's when she decided to call Hetty. Because something was very wrong, and her anxiety about the baby was stronger than her fear of Hetty.

"Kensi, how is the op going?" Hetty immediately asked.

"Hetty, help." Kensi choked.

"What is wrong, are you alright?" Hetty asked.

"I'm… pregnant. And something is wrong. " Kensi desperately said.

"My, Kensi, why wait so long to tell me? Does Mr. Deeks know?" Hetty asked.

"How'd you know it's Deeks'? And no he doesn't." Kensi replied.

"What's wrong? You not feeling well?" Hetty asked, disregarding what Kensi said.

"Awful. The baby isn't moving at all, and I puked up a little blood earlier." Kensi said.

"You're coming home. There's a C140 headed out of Afghanistan in 10 minutes. Be on it. It'll be here by morning. I'll see that a medic is on board." Hetty said. "Meanwhile, I will talk to Mr. Deeks. Meet you at the hospital in 15 hours. Clear?"

"Hetty… thanks." Kensi added.

"You should have told me this months ago Ms. Blye. I expect more from you. Now go."

Kensi nauseously gathered her things up, shoving them in her duffle bag and heading out as quickly as she could. She announced her exit to no one, just hoping on the plane and settling. She was dizzy, and the anxiety was overwhelming her.

The medic Hetty promised entered the plane, a petite army docter. She specialized in helping with wounded soldiers.

"Hello, I'm Alice Price. Are you Kensi?" She said. Kensi nodded.

"Can you describe to me what's going on? Back in the States I worked with prenatal. I'll try to help you as much as I can. How far along are you?" Alice asked.

Kensi tried to breath and explain her situation. Eventually, Alice just began to examine Kensi.

Alice's face turned from her slight smile, to one quite serious.

"Have you had any prenatal care?" Alice asked.

"No. I've been over here. I didn't know what to do." Kensi said sheepishly. Would her fear of telling Hetty and Deeks cause her baby to be sick? Die even? It was all her fault.

"There is nothing we can do now. But I'm afraid to say, you've gone into labor. When you had to pee every two minutes, that's when your water broke."

Kensi's heart sank in her chest. She was only 34 weeks. The baby wouldn't be healthy.

She wasn't ready to go into labor. Deeks didn't even know that she was pregnant.

"I can't go into labor." Kensi whispered.

"It's not likely you will. You're progressing slow. It could be a long delivery. We'll likely land before the birth. That's good. You'll need proper medical attention. A good hospital is what you need. Anything around Afghanistan won't do. Coming home now was the best choice."

Kensi sighed and closed her eyes. Her head ached, and she couldn't believe she'd allowed all of this to happen. If only if only.

About 6 hours into the flight, Kensi's first contraction hit. It scared the crap out of her. Alice told her to calm and to breath, but her anxiety was too much. The contraction wasn't even strong. Alice was deeply concerned that something was wrong with the baby, but Kensi was so stressed, she didn't mention it. 6 hours between her water breaking and the first contraction? Uh uh.

Around hour 8, a stronger contraction hit, causing another panic attack. Alice racked her brain thinking of all the things she'd learned back stateside, but no pregnancy seemed as strange ad this one.

The contractions were closer together, but nothing like they should be. Alice noted Kensi's insane pain tolerence. Patients she'd worked with started asking for pain medication by now, but Kensi only furled her eyebrows and clenched her eyes tightly. She cleaned her knife. She looked at her phone. But she didn't seem to be to phased by pain.

Kensi slept until about hour 14. Alice was glad. She would need the sleep. She imagined she'd be in labor for quite a while longer. But when Kensi woke, it was not good.

The pain was intense. Kensi cringed. She knew that this was about as much pain as she'd ever been in, and she wasn't sure she could take anymore. She's been shot and she's been punched, but this was a zillion times worse. But she couldn't let that show.

She was starting to sweat and feel all gross. Her respiration elevated, and Alice knew it was about to get real.

When they landed, Alice got immediately to work. She had called the hospital so they'd be prepped for her.

Kensi went immediately into a wheelchair and then to a bed. Doctors swarmed her and she felt overwhelmed. She was pricked and prodded, and then a contraction hit. And she screamed. She couldn't hold it in, her pain was too great.

"Kensi! Kensi!" She heard, then saw him. Deeks turned the corner, meeting eyes with her.

"Deeks! She shouted, clenching her eyes shut in pain.

"Kens…" he whispered, running to her side. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. He was wearing a white tee and light jeans. He definitely did not look like he was prepared for this.

Her contraction passed and she tried to talk to him, but it just didn't come out. She was choking on her tears, saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Deeks I'm so sorry."

He shushed her and said "Don't be sorry. You're okay. We're okay. "

"You aren't mad?" She coughed.

"No princess, no. Breath, breath." He coed. "You need to breath honey. We'll talk later. I'm here, you're here, I got you." He put his hands over hers, and tried to calm her.

Her body hurt more and more. She lost the ability to control herself. She just groaned and screamed.

The doctors were afraid she'd lose the baby. Deeks knew that. She didn't know that.

It wasn't safe to do anything but wait until she could push. Even that want safe.

Her labor lasted 21 hours. Fifteen hours on the flight, and six more in the hospital. Kensi held Deeks' hand and squeezed tightly as she pushed. two hours. Two agonizing hours. Kensi cried and Deeks felt more than helpless. He didn't know what to do at all. Hell, he didn't even know she was pregnant 24 hours ago.

Her anxiety was already bad, but totally went through the roof when she knew that the baby had been born.

There was no cry.

Her heart might as well have stopped. Deeks looked physically ill. He must have seen what she hadn't.

Then, she was whisked away into surgery, for some reason unbeknownst to her. Probably had something to do with the blood she vomited up earlier.

She woke up six hours later, with no recollection of the last few hours. Her hand went to her stomach, which was no longer a bump. It was 2 in the morning. She was alone in a hospital. And the memories sank in, of Deeks, the birth, and the baby that didn't cry.

Her mom appeared in the corner of her eye.

"Mom?" Kensi whispered. Her throat was sore. Her mother gave her a drink, and stroked her face.

"Oh Kens. This isn't how pregnancy is supposed to be. You're supposed to be happy and excited. Please never scare me like this again."

"I know Mom. I never meant to… If I would have known…"

"Shhh. It's okay."

"But it's not. Because it's my fault we lost the baby."

"Honey! You did…" her mom started, but changed her mind. "Come on. I've got something to show you." A nurse came in and they transfered Kensi to a wheelchair.

They rolled down the hall toward the neonatal unit, where Deeks, Callen, Sam, Eric, Hetty and Nell stood around an incubator. They saw Kensi approaching, and split apart to give Kensi and Deeks some space.

The nurse wheeled Kensi in front of the incubator and then turned to leave. Kensi looked at the tiny body in front of her, tubes and wires coming from all over the place. The baby squirmed though, and it's eyes were wide open and he was taking lots of deep breaths.

"Kens, meet our boy." Deeks said.

Their boy. Their child. The one Kensi thought she lost.

Deeks pulled out his phone. "This is what he looked like right after he was born."

In the picture Deeks showed her, the

baby was blue, lifeless, and limp. But now, he was squirming in the incubator in front of her.

"Deeks. I'm sorry." She said again.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of his son.

"I didn't tell you. I didn't come home. I could have killed him." She said, looking at his tiny little feet.

"But the doctors say he's going to be okay." Deeks said absent mindedly. He was exhausted, but high on life at the same time.

His selflessness at that moment shone through and Kensi noticed it.

It didn't matter to him that she never told him. It mattered that the baby was going to be okay. It wasn't about him. It was all about their baby.

Their baby.

"I love you." She said, not completely understanding what she was doing.

And in the haze of the moment, he looked away from their baby and kissed her. "I love you more. And I really want this for us. Look at him. He's so cute. You can touch him if you want to. Just stick your hands in here." Deeks said, goofily pointing his fingers at the holes in the incubator. "But the doctor wants to get him out of there by tomorrow. That's super good. We can hold him."

Kensi got a real good laugh out of his fascination with the baby. Why was she worried about him wanting it?

"But Kensi, we really gotta name him soon. Am I going to fast?" He said.

Kensi laughed again. "You got any ideas, Deeks?"

"See I was thinking Henry, which is sorta like Henrietta but not. Only if you like it. What do you think? Or maybe we could do a G name like Callen's. Or maybe something else."

"I like Henry, Deeks. That's a good idea." She smiled, slowly putting her hand into the incubator, letting the baby wrap it's hand around her finger."

"Do you want the him to take your last name or mine?" He asked.

"Yours." She replied, without thinking.

"You sure Kens?" He asked.

"I was sure when I found out I was pregnant. I was afraid you wouldn't want this." She said, and instantly he understood.

"This is all I ever wanted for us Kensi. You, a little version of us, why'd you think I asked so many times if I could, 'help you out with that'?"

"I just didn't know. I was scared." She whispered.

"Well, you don't have to be scared anymore. You're okay. We're okay." He said.

He hugged Kensi awkwardly, but it made Kensi feel so much better. All the fear and pain of the last 34 weeks dissappeared. Because this was the start of something amazing.

"Let's get them over here." Kensi said, looking behind her at the team, her family. A glass observing wall stood between them. She waved them in.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Henry G. Deeks." Kensi said.

Nell came up from behind her with a hug. "I was so worried about you. " she said. Eric gave her some flowers and Oreos that he and Nell had gotten at the gift shop downstairs. Sam hugged her and threatened her not to ever scare him like that again, and gave her a tip on parenting.

"Never let them grow up." He said, forcefully.

Callen simply kissed her temple and said, "Welcome home Kensi." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He envied her and Deeks chance to have a happy family. He wanted them to work out well.

And Hetty did nothing but quietly think to herself, "that liaison position I set up was the best thing I ever did."

*Review?*


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1: Deeks

Author's Note: Deeks' POV. Starting from the start. Hetty's POV starts it out.

Hetty had been wide awake all night. Her knowledge of every situation under the sun wasn't clear this time. She could control and she had power over people. But health situations, there was nothing that she could do.

But she had Mr. Deeks to deal with now, and there was nothing else she could do for Kensi but make sure Deeks understood the situation. She owed it to Kensi.

It was 5 am. Kensi's plane should be landing anytime within the hour. It was time to give Mr. Deeks a call. The phone rang several times before he answered.

"Hello?" he said in a confused and muffled tone.

"Hello Mr. Deeks! Are you well rested this morning?" Hetty said, trying to cover up the situation at hand.

"Hetty? What?" he asked, knowing that this was more than off.

"How about we take a little drive?" she offered.

"Hetty, as much as I love spending time with you, it's kind of early and…"

"Does it sound like I'm giving you a choice, Mr. Deeks?" she asked.

"No it does not. Where are we going?" he said, deciding not to question her.

"NCIS, for now." She said, hanging up the phone with a click.

Deeks threw on a pair of jeans and an old white tee. He slapped toothpaste on his toothbrush absent-mindedly. He ran a hand through his hair- but was too tired to really care what he looked like. Car keys, wallet, Kensi's knife, door. On his drive into NCIS, the only thing that kept him awake was the thought, "What in the world does Hetty want?"

He walked into OSP and saw Hetty in her office. The whole building was dark, but her office was illuminated by the lamp in the corner. He approached her, but she called out to him, "I'll be just a second!"

And she was just a second, before she was out with him, saying that they should go.

They were comfortably in his car when he finally asked, "Okay, you want to tell me what this is about now?"

"Turn left." She said.

She muttered out directions every few minutes, but didn't say much else to him. It seemed she was almost distracted this morning.

"Park here." She finally called. She pulled out a phone, and checked it thoroughly.

Meanwhile, Deeks analyzed his whereabouts. "Alright, why are we in a hospital parking garage? Now's the time where you start explaining things to me before I…"

"Stop stop stop." Hetty called. "I wanted to get you here first before we talked."

Deeks took in a deep breath. He didn't speak, he waited.

"Do you remember the sex addict case?" she asked.

_Of course he remembered the case. More importantly, he remembered his night with Kensi. Skin on skin, lips on lips, it was good. It was too good. _

"Yeah, I remember it." He said, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"And that night, you went home with Agent Blye." She said.

He started to get nervous now. "Well, technically, she went home with me, but yeah."

"And you and I both know you weren't watching horror films while lounging on a masculine pink cat pillow." She said. "You two slept together."

He looked at her in complete shock, not really knowing how to respond to that.

"Agent Blye called me last night. I could hear the fear and terror in her voice, and I knew that something was very wrong."

Deeks' heart began to race and pound hard in his chest. "Wrong? What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Agent Blye has been keeping a little secret from us for about 34 weeks. Keep in mind that she's scared. She didn't tell you because she was scared." Hetty said.

"Scared of what!?" Deeks shouted, getting frustrated.

"Scared of having a baby, Mr. Deeks. She conceived during your night together." She said softly.

And suddenly, everything made sense. He'd wondered why sometimes she'd seem distant when on the phone with him, or why lately when he'd send her selfies, she wouldn't send any back. Sometimes on the phone she didn't want to talk, she just wanted to hear his voice. Sometimes she just sounded purely terrified. He understood now.

"She called me yesterday, scared out of her mind, that something was wrong with the baby. I sent her home immediately. She was worried about upsetting you." Hetty explained.

"Wait, so she's here?" he asked, hastily unbuckling his seatbelt. Why aren't we, or I, or whatever in there?!" he shouted.

"She just got here." Hetty said, but Deeks was already throwing himself out of the car and taking off across the parking lot. "Room 314!" she shouted, hoping he would hear her.

He ran through corridor after corridor, up flights of stairs and through busy and crowded halls, physically throwing himself forward. He rapidly read room number after room number, hoping each time that she was the next door he came to. 312, 313, 314.

"Kensi!" he shouted, rounding the corner. "Kensi!" he shouted again, seeing her.

"Deeks!" she shouted back, pain evident in her voice. He ran up to her. The doctors almost pushed him away, but after hearing the way she said his name, left him be.

"Kens…" he whispered, bringing his hands into her hair and kissing her forehead. She looked so distressed. He couldn't handle it.

She tried to talk, mumbling words, but she was in the midst of a contraction, and just couldn't. As it passed, she was crying and apologizing and his heart ached for her. She was in this much pain, and apologizing?

"No princess, no. Breathe, breathe." He cooed. "You need to breathe honey. We'll talk later. I'm here, you're here, I got you." He put his hands over hers, and tried to calm her.

She said no more, but moaned and ground, not letting his hand slip from hers. He coached to the best of his ability. He hadn't had any time to prepare for this, and felt as if he was doing nothing to help her.

Deeks could sense that the doctors thought that the baby wasn't going to make it. He was so disappointed. He wanted to cry, but he just couldn't right now. Right now he had to be strong for Kensi. To think of this weight she'd carried around for months- scared that they couldn't do this. He needed to be strong for her.

And there was nothing he could do but try to help her right now.

At the final push, the world stopped when no cry came. Kensi, worn and defeated, was whisked away from him, and he caught eye of his baby. Blue. Dead. He just knew it.

But the doctors raced, and he just stood in the corner, watching them do every possible thing that they could. He watched in awe, as the work they did succeeded, and a shallow cry came.

_This wasn't the end._

The baby was rushed away then. The swarming in the room diminished, and Deeks wandered his way into the waiting room. He was alone. It was 8 in the morning. He was a father. Kensi had a baby. He couldn't wrap his mind around all the change that had occurred in the past 2 hours.

Hetty approached him and sat down. "The thing about having a family is that you aren't alone." She handed him his phone, which he'd lost track of a few hours ago."Why don't you give Julia a call?" she offered.

At first, he imagined that that would be a terrible idea. "Hey, Mrs. Blye. I got your daughter pregnant. She just had a near death experience, she's in surgery. The baby is barely alive. Just so you know."

But he soon realized that wasn't what this was about. This was about a family. One he'd longed for since the days of Melissa and Justin.

He took the phone from Hetty, and took a little walk. Julia answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Mrs. Blye."

"Marty? Is that you?" she asked. "It's nice to hear from you! Remember, it's Julia or Mom to you."

"Good to talk to you, Mom." He chucked lightly. "I have big news."

"Really?" she said, happily.

"Kensi just got back from op overseas. Before she left, we sorta had a little _too_ much fun."

"Um, I don't like what you're implying." She said. "What is this about?"

"This is about family. Kensi found out she was pregnant on her op, but didn't tell Hetty or I. She wasn't able to call anyone outside of NCIS because of the op." he said.

Mrs. Blye seemed utterly confused, so Deeks just continued.

"I found out this morning. Kensi's in surgery right now, but she'll be out soon. The baby was born early. He's in the doctor's hands. He's breathing, that's a start. I wanted to call you, and tell you."

"Thank you, Marty. May I come ahead over to the hospital?"

"Of course. That's why I called." He said.

"I've always liked you, Marty. I'm glad that she's with someone like you. Talk to you soon."

"Bye, Mom." He said. He felt weight lift off his shoulders. This day was far from over, but it was a start.

A doctor Deeks recognized appeared in the waiting room, and he walked over to him. "Deeks?" he asked.

"Yes," Deeks said. "What's going on? Are they both okay? Please, say they're both okay."

"Let's walk." The doctor said.

*Reviews? I intended to write this all, but I'm going to have to come back to it later (aka tomorrow.) When I put chapter 3 up, consider it the remainder of chapter 2. It'll be Deeks' POV, just picking up where I'm leaving off here. Thanks!*


	3. Chapter 3: Deeks CON'T

Author's Note: Right where we left off

They walked down a narrow hall, and Deeks shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Alright. Your wife is still in surgery, but she should be fine. No major complications to this point. She should be in recovery in about 10 minutes. It'll take a while for the sedatives to wear off, though. Don't let that be a concern to you." The doctor said.

Deeks tried to listen; he tried to focus on what the doctor was saying. But he really was struggling as the doctor had said 'your wife'.

"The baby is weighing in at six pounds, eleven ounces. We have his breathing regulated, but he's on oxygen in the NICU. He's yet to return to a normal color, so don't be shocked if he's still a little blue. Otherwise, we expect him to be fine. Hopefully, even off oxygen by tomorrow. I can take you back to see him now, if you'd like." The doctor said.

Deeks nodded, and the doctor walked him back to the incubator where his son was laying. He was still quite blue, and it made Deeks almost sick. The doctor left him with a little time to himself, to take it in.

He pulled his phone out and took a quick picture; not that this moment was one he wanted to remember. Of course he wanted to remember it, but he wished he could forget how blue the baby was. He needed a picture of this moment, so that in the future when everything was okay, he could look back and see how lucky he truly was.

"Hi little guy…" Deeks said. "I'm Marty, but you'll probably call me Dad. I don't know what we'll call you yet, we need to talk to your Mommy about that…"

He felt weird, talking like this. It slightly felt like he was talking to Monty. But he liked it, and as he kept going, the more relaxed that he became.

"I love you. Okay? Let's get that straight now. And your mother? She's gonna love you to the moon and back. She'll love you more than she loves Twinkies." Deeks squatted down and the baby opened its eyes.

"Well, hi there. You are awake in there." Deeks said, laughing just a little. He carefully pushed a finger into the incubator, and the baby wrapped its' hand around it.

"This is probably the most important moment in my entire life." Deeks whispered.

He didn't move from that spot. He was sure he stayed there all afternoon, but in reality it had only been an hour. In his mind, the world had come to a stop. But the doctor returned and ever so kindly shooed him away, and he found himself out in the waiting room once again.

Hetty was on the phone with Callen. Obviously, it was time for their work day to begin and neither their liaison nor boss was anywhere to be found.

"Maybe he'd like to tell you all, it's more his news than mine." She said, passing the phone to Deeks. He smiled and took it.

"You on speaker, Callen?" he asked.

"I am now. What's going on, Deeks?" Sam called out.

"Kensi's home!" he said.

"Really? Awesome!" Nell replied.

"Wait, then where are you?" Callen asked.

"Hospital." Deeks said.

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?" Nell said, panic in her voice.

"She will be, after she rests a while longer." Deeks said, waiting for them to get it.

"No. No. NO." Sam said. "Don't tell me. NO." Deeks chuckled. Callen picked it up next, and he too joined in a chorus of NO's.

"Yes, yes. Yes." Deeks said.

"I don't get it." Eric said, quietly. Over the phone, Deeks could hear Sam preparing to injure Eric.

"How did this happen?" Callen asked, over the noises of Sam hurting Eric in the background and Nell trying to break it up.

"Well, when a man and woman…" Deeks started, but Callen interrupted.

"I got it Deeks. Can we come over? Is Kensi up for visitors?"

"She's not awake from surgery yet, but sure. Come ahead." He said.

"I got to go." Callen said. Eric's shriek could be heard through the phone. "Congrats, by the way. See you soon."

Deeks handed the phone back to Hetty.

"Sam might have killed Eric." Deeks said.

"You should probably be concerned that you're next Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

Deeks knew that it was very likely Hetty hadn't cast out her wrath yet. He wasn't sure that he would survive after she did just that. To defuse the situation, he pulled out his phone and pulled up the picture.

"Wanna see?" he asked, with a cheeky grin. Hetty turned to mush.

"That is precious, Mr. Deeks. As long as he's healthy."

"He'll be okay." Deeks said. Hetty smiled.

Julia exited the elevator, and Deeks stood to greet her with a hug.

"Kensi's in recovery, and the doctor as checking the baby over. I saw him just a bit ago." He told her.

"Great. Still can't believe I'm a grandma." She said, placing her hand over her heart.

Deeks showed Mrs. Blye the picture. He could tell that it broke her heart, but she held it in.

"He was starting to look less blue when I left, and he'd opened his eyes." Deeks said. The words comforted her.

Suddenly, the doctor entered the waiting area. "She's asleep, but in her room. Are you her mother, mam?"

"Yes, I am." Mrs. Blye said.

"You may both go into her room, like I said, she's asleep, but you can both go in. Let's keep it at that, okay?" the doctor announced.

Mrs. Blye and Deeks both nodded, and they started to walk back toward room 314.

Kensi was asleep like her doctor had said, but she looked peaceful. Deeks was glad, after the agony she'd been through early this morning. Her hair was a mess and he knew that she would hate that, but he thought it was quite precious.

Mrs. Blye scooted a chair up toward her bed and sat down.

"Have you eaten this morning, Marty?" she asked.

"No, I haven't. Hadn't even crossed my mind." He said.

"Go. Get yourself something to eat. I'm here. Take a moment. You've had a big day." She said.

He hesitated, but ultimately did what she said. There was no arguing with Mom.

*So, it got late on me while writing again… grrrr…. Tomorrow we have an ep, so I probably won't update, and Wednesdays are insane, and Thursdays suck too- I'm not promising anything until Friday. I hope to have something before then. Good luck to all as we try to survive Spoils of War! Reviews are really lovely )


End file.
